1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display system for use when display data output by a computer differs in resolution from that of a liquid crystal display screen which is to display the display data is used as a display for a personal computer, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display receives an interface signal containing display data and a timing signal output by a computer, converts the interface signal into a drive signal for the liquid crystal display, and feeds the drive signal into a liquid crystal drive means. The liquid crystal drive means converts the display data contained in the drive signal into a liquid crystal drive voltage corresponding to the display data and outputs the voltage to a liquid crystal panel. When receiving the liquid crystal drive voltage, the liquid crystal panel displays an image. If the input interface signal differs from the liquid crystal panel in resolution, for example, if the resolution of the input interface signal is larger than that of the liquid crystal panel, a part of the display data contained in the input interface signal is deleted to match the resolution of the interface signal with that of the liquid crystal panel, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57-115593. In the conventional example, the display object is limited to characters and space dots around a character are deleted for each kind of character. The part to be deleted needs to be specified for each kind of character.
The conventional example applies to characters and is not intended for displaying data other than characters.